Mr Brightside
by The Smiling Harley Quinn
Summary: Jealousy can turn any Saint into the sea. But that's the price we all pay. That's why I tend to look on the bright side.


**A/N: Hey everyone it's the lovely Smiling Harley Quinn here with a new Naruto fanfic. I have found some writing inspiration from listening to some old songs on my iPhone, and I thought they would make excellent stories. So without further a do, on with the story. I would like to dedicate my inspiration for this fanfic to the awesome band The Killers.**

Mr. Brightside

Naruto Uzumaki sat impatiently in the Konoha Barbeque Pit waiting on his date. Or rather, his blind date.

_Where is this woman? I have been waiting for over half an hour._ The irritated blond looked down on his wrist watch to read the time. It was already 9:05 pm.

_I knew I shouldn't have let Kiba talk me into going on this date! He better have told her that I am going to be the one sitting at table 10! _Naruto pouted slumping back in his chair, not caring if he disheveled his clothes in the process. Even though, he was reluctant to go the date with this mystery woman, he at least made an effort to dress up. The Uzumaki chose an orange button up shirt and a pair of black slacks as his ensemble. He even made an attempt to comb his signature spikey hair.

The soon to be Hokage picked up his chopsticks and started to drum on the table. He ignored the annoyed stares that he got from other booths._ This girl that the butt sniffer hooked me up with better be worth it. I could be home going over those documents Grandma Tsunade gave me!_

It's been seven years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and the Leaf Village has been enjoying its much needed era of peace. Thanks to the Great Shinobi Alliance, any dispute that the Five Great Ninja Villages had against each other has long been forgiven and Naruto highly doubted they would have any for a very long time. Due to the combined efforts of him and all of the Leaf's Shinobi, Konoha was rebuilt after only 6 months and everything returned to normal. That was until Sasuke decided he wanted to come back.

_Sasuke. _Naruto angrily rammed his chopstick into the table and broke it in two, sending one piece flying off somewhere and hitting the head of a certain Sarutobi who was walking past his booth.

"Ow!" the 19 year old yelled looking ever so confused when pulled a chopstick out of the back of his head.

"The fuck?" The Leaf Shinobi turned around to see no other than his favorite sensei Naruto Uzumaki sitting at the table he just passed. Being normally elated when he saw the spikey haired blonde, Konohamaru was a little confused as to why he was torturing a poor broken eat utensil.

"Hey Boss! Long time no see." Shouted the eager ninja making his way towards Naruto.

Startled by the sound of a familiar voice, Naruto put the chopstick down and looked up to see his old mini-me. "Oh Konohamaru! How are you? I haven't seen you since you left for that mission in Suna a while back."

Taking a seat across from the blonde, the ecstatic brunette flashed him a tired smile. "Yeah I just got back yesterday. To be honest I'm really exhausted, and if it were up to me I'd be catching some Z's right about now. But Moegi whined that we should celebrate my first solo S ranked mission, so she's meeting me for dinner here."

"Oh…" A pervy grin crept across Naruto's face. "So you hitting that yet?"

"Boss! You know she and I are nothing more than friends!" Konohamaru's face turned a bright shade of crimson. "Besides Udon is supposed to be coming too."

"Udon? He got sent on a mission to the Hidden Mist earlier this afternoon with Hanabi Hyuga."

"What!" the teenager shouted slamming his hands on the table only to calm himself down when other tables started to point and whisper about him. "He is always trying to leave Moegi and me alone like he's trying to play matchmaker or something."

"At least he didn't mean any harm." Naruto laughed. "If anything he probably knows as well as I do that it's high time you reached Tier 15." (It's an Adventure Time reference if you don't get it.)

"Oh shut up, you probably sent those two on a mission together as soon as I got back on purpose!"

"Konohamaru just because the old lady has me training to become her successor doesn't mean I have the authority to be assigning certain ninja and kunoichi missions." The blonde rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "Besides, Udon has been trying to get a mission alone with Hanabi for the longest time so Tsunade finally gave in and dished them a simple but lengthy mission to complete."

Naruto thoughtfully smirked, "Damn, Konohamaru, even someone like Udon is getting more than you."

"Fuck you." The young ninja rolled his eyes. "What about you and that pink haired hottie Sakura? Last I heard, you two were getting pretty serious."

Naruto's laughing halted and his mood changed from cheerful to upset in all of one millisecond.

"I take it you didn't hear the news about me and Sakura." The puzzled look on the younger ninja's face only confirmed Naruto's suspicions. "She and I broke up two weeks ago."

"WHAATT?!" This time Konohamaru had alarmed everyone in the restaurant and they all turned to look at the slack jawed ninja. Within seconds, the manager rushed over to their booth to scold the young shinobi. She was about 5' 2" with bright red hair and emerald green eyes and wore a black pencil skirt and white blouse as her uniform. Once she reached their table she turned and faced the vociferous ninja in question.

"Look Sir, if you don't continue to keep your voice down I am going to have to ask you to leave." Konohamaru was about to apologize when Naruto spoke up.

"See what you've done Konohamaru, you have gone and upset this beautiful woman by disrupting her from her work." Naruto took the manager's hand and flashed her an apologetic smile. "Please excuse Mr. Sarutobi's obnoxious outburst, it's not every day he gets to sit with the village hero."

"Village hero?" A shocked expression graced her pale face. "That means your Naruto Uzumaki!" She quickly let go of his hand and started bowing. "I am _so _sorry if I disrupted your conversation sir!"

"Oh it's quite alright-"

"No it's not." The flushed female cut him off. "I feel so embarrassed that I've upset you and your guest. In fact, your meal is on the house, order whatever you like!"

Naruto smiled. "Well I suppose there's no harm done. We'd like some of your best and biggest pile of BBQ please!"

"Right away, sir." The redhead bowed once again and ran off to deliver their order.

Konohamaru shook his head at Naruto who gave him a sheepish grin. "Wow Boss I never thought I'd see that the day when you ever abused your social status. Anyway, back to what we were originally talking about. What happened between you and Sakura? I thought you two were in for the long haul."

"I thought so too, but I was in denial for so long" The somber blonde spoke. "I knew it was quits for us when I caught her."

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

It was warm Tuesday night as Naruto Uzumaki exited the jewelry store making his way to the apartment that he and Sakura shared together. Walking at a rather brisk pace, Naruto took a box out of his pocket and opened it to look at the sparkling pink diamond ring inside.

_I hope Sakura likes it. It took 1 month for this order to come in._ Naruto placed the ring back in his pocket and rounded the last corner seeing his apartment complex up ahead. He had long since moved out of his old cramped living space. While Konoha was still in reconstruction, Tsunade decided to build a new apartment complex specifically for single higher ranking ninja after so many of their homes were destroyed during the battle Tobi and Madara.

Upon reaching the complex, Naruto went up a flight of stairs and kept walking until he reached apartment 615. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, and a sleepy looking pinkette answered only seconds later rubbing her eyes.

"Where have you been? It's 10:30 and I have been waiting up for you." Sakura placed her right hand on her hip while the left held the door.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, babe Tsunade wouldn't let me ago until I finished filing those documents for her. I didn't get out until 9:45."

"The Hokage's office is only a 10 minute walk from here. Where were you for 35 minutes?"

"You will find out soon enough." Naruto softly grinned. "Now will you please let me in? You know that I'm afraid of the dark." Sakura rolled her eyes and let her silly boyfriend in.

Closing the door behind, Naruto took off his shoes and followed Sakura to the bedroom he shared with her. Once he entered, Naruto placed his shoes by their closet and flopped down on bright orange comforter on their king sized bed. His girlfriend came and sat beside his head and started stroking his hair.

"There is some left over spaghetti and meatballs for you in the fridge if you want."

Naruto faced turned a green tint when she mentioned her most infamous specialty that landed him in the intensive care unit last time. "Um…Erm that's ok Saku, Shikamaru stopped by the office and brought a bunch of ramen for me and Tsunade."

The pinkette raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Really? That doesn't sound very filling."

"Oh but it was, I ate over 10 cups!" Naruto emphasized his point by patting his now extended belly. "I couldn't eat anything else if I tried!"

Sakura sighed and got up. "Whatever you say." She then walked into the pink bathroom that she begged for Naruto to let her have. After the bathroom door closed. Naruto sprang up and took the ring box out of his pocket.

_Ok. Now is the perfect time. _The blonde had hoped to get off earlier today so he could beat Sakura home and light candles and prepare a romantic dinner to set the mood. But the odds weren't in his favor today. _I don't need any of that fancy stuff anyway. I have been waiting for three months to propose to Sakura and dammit I can't wait another second._

To say Naruto was in love with Sakura was an understatement. Ever since she confessed her love for Sakura after the war ended, Naruto has been dreaming of the day that he would make her his forever. Now all he had to worry about was how he was going to say it to her. The Uzumaki got up and started pacing around their master bedroom.

_Sakura you are the love of my live and I think it's time we make that final step. _Naruto shook his head.

_Sakura, it's time you hopped on to my love train and rode it with me into the eternal tunnel of love. _Naruto shook his head even harder. _That's so cheesy._

Then Naruto broke out and did a power slide on the hard wood floor and screamed '_MARRY ME BABY!' _inside of his head. The poorly executed movement ended up with a collision with the pink trash bin by Sakura's night stand, knocking over the contents inside.

"Naruto what are you doing in there?" Sakura yelled from inside the bathroom.

Naruto scrambled to clean up the mess. "Nothing baby!" As he hurriedly started to pick up little pieces of trash, his hand came across a little white stick about 5 inches long. Confused Naruto stared at the object and noticed that there was a little blue plus on the middle of it. Realization suddenly hit him.

_Wait a minute, don't tell me this is a- _

The door to the bathroom opened, and out stepped Sakura in a knee length pink night gown wearing a green face mask with cucumbers over her eyelids and towel wrapped around her head. Naruto screamed and dropped the pregnancy test down into the waste basket.

"Oh ha ha very funny Naruto, you know I wear my beauty mask to bed every night!" Sakura walked over to her bedside as Naruto swiftly got up and out of her way.

"Sorry babe, I still haven't gotten used to your Frankenstein mask." Sakura ignored her boyfriend's teasing remarks and got under the covers, feeling that sleep was going to take her very soon.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and turn off the lights, I've got to get up early tomorrow morning." With that last remark, the pinkette drifted to sleep.

Hearing her soft snores somewhat comforted Naruto as he got ready for bed himself by taking off his orange jacket. A few minutes later he was in his tiger striped boxers and a white t-shirt. He then crawled under the covers with Sakura after turning off the bedroom light. Placing his hands behind his head, troubling thoughts drifted through his mind before he fell asleep.

_Sakura is pregnant. How can that be? We use protection all the time. I love Sakura to death and I want her to be my wife, but the real question is._

_Am I really ready to be a Dad?_

* * *

**2:36 a.m. Wednesday night.**

Naruto awakes to the sound of the front door closing. Opening his tired eyes, he rolls over only entangle himself more in his bed sheets on the now empty side of the bed.

_Sakura left. Where's she going? _Naruto pushed the sheets off of him and threw on some pants and put on his jacket from earlier. Instead of using the front door, Naruto opened the bedroom window and hopped out.

Once he made it outside, he leaped to the ground of the apartment complex and followed the sound of light footsteps. Making sure to be as silent as a mouse, Naruto tailed his girlfriend to the other side of town, noticing she was being extra careful to not take the main road. Instead, she crept through back alleys, jumped on top of rooftops, and danced in the shadows.

_She sure is being extra cautious. _The blonde thought. _But what for? _His question was soon answered when Sakura's footsteps stopped a few feet short of a certain compound. Naruto had taken cover in a neighboring tree trying to make out where he was, but he couldn't recognize anything in the darkness. What he did see was Sakura take a huge breathe and run into to the compound. Naruto hopped out the tree and stood in Sakura's previous spot at the entrance. He glanced around and saw a flag with the Uchiha clan symbol fluttering in the light breeze.

_What the hell is she doing here? _Naruto was tired of this chase and thought it was past time that he received some answers.

Not even bothering to be discrete, the blonde raced through the complex went to the only home that he knew was occupied. Within moments, Naruto Uzumaki was on his ex-teammate's door step about to rasengan through the front door until he heard strange sounds coming from inside.

Naruto's stomach was in knots. _No she wouldn't._

Hearing them fade away, Naruto ran around to that back side of the house and peered through a window into a master bedroom. His heart wasn't prepared for what he saw. His one and only true love was in the arms of not only another man, but his best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh fuck Sasuke!" the pinkette mused as the raven haired bastard ripped off her pink night dress to reveal she wore nothing underneath. With the erection in his pants already becoming unbearable, the shirtless Uchiha pulled down his pants to let his dick spring out. Sakura then jumped on Sasuke to straddle him as he was standing up. Her hands touched his chest tracing his muscles as he entered her. Before he could even get a good pace, a kunai came crashing through the bedroom window aimed straight for Sasuke's head. The Uchiha instinctively dodged and rolled behind the bed with Sakura in tow.

"What the hell! Who do you think you are?" Sasuke screamed springing up from behind the bed with his sword that that he kept under his mattress at all times. A tall figured stepped out of the shadows to look the Uchiha straight into his angry black eyes.

"Funny, shouldn't I be asking you that Teme?" Naruto shot him look that was confused, hurt, and most of saddened all at the same time. Sasuke smirked and lowered his weapon.

"Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag now. Eh Sakura?" The pinkette grabbed a blanket laying on the floor and wrapped it around her toga style. Slowly rising up she met her boyfriend's piercing gaze.

"N-n-naruto I can ex-"

"SHUT UP!" The pinkette and hid behind her lover who remained unshaken by the fact that he had been caught sleeping with his best friend's girl. Or that fact that he was still naked and fully erected.

Naruto paced back and forth slowly. "You know what Sasuke? You have done some pretty fucked up things. 10 years ago you left the Leaf Village to train with that snake bastard. Then you join the Akatsuki and try to destroy Konoha. Even through all the pain and suffering you put all of us through, I still believed in you because I knew there was still some good left inside of you. And you know what? I was right! In the midst of battle between Tobi and Madara you came back and helped us defeat those two villains and decided to become a Leaf Shinobi again. Everyone was against it, and even Granny Tsunade didn't want you to step foot back in the village. But you know what? I fought for. I fought for you so hard that she and the elders made a special exception for you considering you helped save the Shinobi world and all. That is the only reason why your ass isn't sitting in Ibiki's dungeon right now being tortured to death."

Naruto took a huge breath and looked a poker-faced Sasuke straight in the eye. "After all, I've done for you, I get repaid by this? By you fucking my girl?"

Sakura came from behind her human shield and walked until she was mere inches away from Naruto, still holding her toga together. She stared at Naruto with glossy eyes.

"Baby, there were so many times I tried to tell you. So many. But when we and Sasuke started seeing each other, we just couldn't stop." Naruto covered his ears trying to drown her out. He couldn't believe he was hearing such bullshit. However, Sakura was being persistent and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto I'm so sorry." The angry blonde smacked her hand away and did and about face. His eyes had turned red and his whiskers were darker, making Sakura back away and stand beside Sasuke once again.

"Sorry. SORRY! That's all you can say? Sakura we have been together for six years and I've loved you since our academy days. There were so many times when I thought I'd never be good enough for you." Naruto closed his eyes to regain his composure and took a deep breath. When opened them his eyes were a crystal blue and his whiskers were thin again. "But it turns out you aren't good enough for me. You didn't even think highly of me enough to tell me that you had fallen for that emo bastard again. I would have understood, although I can't begin to fathom what every chick sees in duck butt hair over there."

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut it, Uchiha. And for goodness sakes put some pants on!" The Uchiha looked down and grabbed a pillow off the bed to cover his long exposed member. The blonde rolled his eyes and refocused his attention to the unfaithful pinkette, who looked as guilty as a child whose father had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

"This whole situation makes my stomach sick. I bet you didn't even tell him about the baby." Sakura's eyes grew wide as Sasuke's frame became rigid.

"What baby?" the Uchiha asked.

"I found a positive pregnancy test in Sakura's waste basket and I'm 100% percent sure it's not mine." Sakura turned to Sasuke and immediately started sputtering nonsense.

"He's lying. He was looking at my tampon. I'm not preggo. I promise Sasuke I-"

"I'm going to be a dad?" The news was too much for the Uchiha to bear as he fainted two seconds later falling back onto the hard cold floor. Sakura was instantly by his side and trying to wake him. Naruto just stared at the fornicating couple and shook his head as he turned to leave. He had wasted enough time with them. After he placed his foot on the windowsill, he uttered his last words to Sakura. "You come by tomorrow afternoon to pick your shit. _All _of it will be boxed up outside my apartment."

The pinkette looked up from her unconscious lover to say something only to see a broken window and fluttering black curtains.

He had disapeared so fast just like their relationship.

* * *

Konohamaru let the story he just heard sink in as he slumped back in his chair. Trying to come up with something comforting to say was difficult, so he said the best thing he could think of.

"Wow. That's some real shit."

Naruto laughed whole heartedly. "You said a mouthful."

The young ninja sat up smiling but still felt sorry for his former sensei. "But honestly Boss, I'm sorry that happened to you. That psychopath doesn't know what she's missing out on. What happened after you caught them?"

"Nothing really." Naruto sighed. "They day after I came home around three and saw Sakura and Sasuke picking up some of the boxes I left at my apartment. The first emotion I felt was pure jealousy. Call me crazy but there was a part of me that wanted to run up to them and take Sakura away to somewhere private and beg her to leave Sasuke. But I quickly got a grip on myself. So I coolly walked towards them as they were walking away. Sakura tried to speak to me but I interrupted her before she could even say anything."

"What did you say to her?"

"There are more boxes for you inside." Konohamaru laughed as he high fived the blonde.

"It seems like you are taking this whole break-up thing well."

The older ninja gave a half smile. "Well it took some time, but I think I've finally shaken her hold on me. I even let Kiba talk me into going on this blind date because he figured he owed me a favor since I hooked him up with Ino."

"At least you're making an attempt at a fresh start." Konohamaru glanced down at his wristwatch. "Speaking of start, I'm ready to eat and it's already 9:25. Where the hell is Moegi?"

"I'm right behind you Baka-kun now scoot over." The young Sarutobi looked behind him to see his team mate smirking at him. Moegi had matured quickly over the years, she had a feminine yet athletic figure and was dressed cute yet sexy. She wore a low cut frilly black blouse tucked unto a pink skater skirt with black fishnets and combat boots. Konohamaru had to stop himself from staring at her as he scooted over and let her in.

Naruto hid his smile and made a mental not to tease the young ninja later. "Hey Moegi long time no see! You're as pretty as ever."

"Oh Naruto you always know how to make a girl feel special." Moegi blushed. "Unlike some people who wouldn't know how to compliment a girl's outfit even if their life depended on it."

Knowing it was an obvious shot at him, Konohamaru snickered back. "You know what they say about a person who fishes for compliments. They listen to hear beautiful lies only to get shocked by the ugly truth." Moegi faced reddened in anger.

"Why you little asshole!" And that last insult started their bitter argument. While they were bickering one of the waiters brought drinks and the first plate of BBQ that was about a mile high and said there was more to come. Naruto thanked the waiter and ignored the young Jounin fight while he started help himself to the food. While he was in the midst of stuffing his face, a soft voice came from behind him.

"Is this table 10? I am supposed to meet my blind date here."

_Finally!_ Naruto turned around to meet his mystery woman and almost choked on the meat he was eating as he gazed at the beauty in front of him. She had a deliciously curvy body and legs that went on for days. She wore and simple long sleeved navy dress that clung to her frame with black stilettos the lengthened her legs. What caught the blonde's attention was her familiar lavender tinted white eyes.

"Hinata?" Naruto finally managed to say.

"Naruto you are my blind date?" Konohamaru stopped fighting with his team mate for a moment to look at Hinata.

"Either that, or he has been sitting here for the past hour like a jack ass for nothing!" He received a glare from Naruto and a hit on the head from Moegi for using such foul language in front of Hinata.

"Oh I apologize greatly! Kiba told me to meet you here at 9:30 not 8:30."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Kiba to fuck things up._ "Well you're here and that's all that matters. At least the food is still hot. Come and sit down." Naruto made room for Hinata and she sat down beside him. "You look lovely tonight by the way."

Hinata blushed lightly. "Oh thank you so much. You look handsome yourself." Naruto was about to compliment her again before Konohamaru cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes everyone looks nice, but can we eat already. Ouch!" Moegi hit him on the head again using her shoe this time.

"Don't be so rude. We shouldn't really even be sitting here. I didn't know these two were on a date. I'm sorry if we are intruding Hinata."

"Oh it's quite alright. In fact, I'm very hungry myself. What do you say Naruto?" Hinata gave him the sweetest smile that melted his heart right then and there.

"Sure right after I propose a toast." Naruto picked up his glass of water and motioned for everyone else to do so as well. Once everyone had one, he began making his short speech.

"This is a toast to new beginnings. A toast to new relationships and to blossoming love. This is a toast to forget about the jealousy and the regrets about the things we never had, but to look forward to what we will have in the future." Naruto looked across the table and saw Konohamaru trying not cry about his moving speech while Moegi eyed him in pure admiration. He then looked to his left see Hinata smiling supportively as she grabbed his right hand and kissed him on the cheek. Smiling from ear to ear, Naruto raised his drink high in the air to begin the clinking of glasses.

"Cheers!" Naruto yelled.

"CHEERS!"

_**A/N: So what do you think should I do another song inspired fanfic? Leave me tons of reviews!**_


End file.
